


You Are the Reason

by anime_haikyuu_simp_94



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gay, Heartbreak, M/M, Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_haikyuu_simp_94/pseuds/anime_haikyuu_simp_94
Summary: Fact: Kuroo Tetsurou loved Kozume Kenma.Fact: The two Nekoma boys had been dating for two years now. Everything was just as Kuroo has always dreamed. The picture perfect romance.Fact: Kenma loved him back.....That was a fact, right?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story goes along with my other story "Another Chance." I would recommend you read that one first. Thanks :)

Kuroo POV 

The loud beeping of an alarm woke Kuroo Tetsurou from his sleep. He yawned and opened his eyes, searching for the source of the annoying sound. His phone continued to beep, causing the sleeping body next to him to stir. He quickly turned his phone off, praying he didn't wake his boyfriend. 

"Kuroo..." Kenma's raspy voice emerged from the blankets. 

"Shh, go back to sleep babe." He grabbed the blankets and wrapped them tighter around the small boy. "I'm going to work, I'll be back soon, ok?" 

Kenma had begun to snore again, and Kuroo realised he had fallen back asleep. He pressed a gentle kiss to the boy's forehead. "Sleep well love, I'll be back." 

He hummed a happy tune to himself as he left for work. His life was exactly what he wanted. All his life he had dreamed of living with Kenma, of having a life with him. They spent every moment they could together. It was like a storybook, and Kuroo was living the happily ever after ending. Work was his least favorite part of his day. Not because he hated it, it really wasn't bad. He just missed Kenma too much while he was gone. 

"Hey Kuroo! How's it going?" His coworker, and one of his closest friends, Lev greeted him as he walked in. 

"Good morning, Lev! I'm doing great, how's things going with Yaku?" 

The tall boy laughed. "You know how he is." 

"That good, huh?" he smirked. 

"Yeah it's great." 

Work was slow today, and time seemed to drag on and on. Kenma hadn't texted him all day, but that was no surprise. The boy was either asleep or playing games. Kuroo didn't receive texts from him very often. At the end of the day, he decided to call his boyfriend and see what he was up to. The phone rang a few times before a tiny voice finalky answered. 

"Ya?" 

"Hey babe, how are you? what are you doing?" 

"Shoyo is online and we're playing Minecraft." 

"How long do you plan on doing that?" he kind of wanted to go on a date, but if Kenma was too invested in a game he knew it wouldn't happen. 

"I dunno. Did you want to do something?" 

"Yeah I thought maybe we could go on a date today? Nothing fancy, just dinner." 

"Shit Shoyo! There's a creeper in my house!..... sorry Kuroo, uhh yeah we can do dinner." 

He smiled brightly. "Sweet! I'm coming home now by the way." 

"ok.. see you soon then.." the call ended, and Kuroo continued walking home. He couldn't help but keep smiling the whole way there. Kenma was the love his life and he couldn't wait to see him. Sure, they'd only been separated for a few hours, but he still had missed him. 

"Kenmaaaaa~" he called as he walked into their house. 

"I'm in our room." 

Kuroo poked his head in and saw his small boyfriend sitting crosslegged with his laptop on his lap, headphones on, wearing of Kuroo's hoodies. Kenma hadn't noticed him yet. He snuck up behind him and gave him a hug. 

"Ahh Kuroo you made me fall into the river" 

"Oops sorry. You didn't die, did you?" 

"No it's just water" 

"Ok good. What time do you want dinner?" 

"Whenever." 

"How bout in an hour?" that should give him enough time to get ready, and Kenma enough time to finish.. whatever it was he doing. 

"Yeah sure." 

Kuroo couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroo POV 

Kuroo pulled out the chair for his boyfriend. Kenma sat down, looking as careless as ever. To be honest, Kuroo kind of loved how unbothered the boy was all the time. It was cute. He sat across the table, and picked up the menu. 

"What do you think you want? You can order anything. I got payed today." 

Kenma glanced at the menu. ".. how bout bean buns?" 

"Uhh yeah I've had their bean buns, they're pretty good." 

"Then I want that." 

Kuroo nodded. "Sounds good to me. If I get Katsudon, do you want to share like usual?" 

"Yeah sure." 

A waiter arrived and Kuroo ordered for them. He took a sip of his water, and glanced at his boyfriend. The boy looked up at him. 

"Why are you staring at me like that." 

"Like what? I always look at you like this." 

"huh.. I never noticed before." Kenma shrugged. 

The waiter returned with their food, and the two boys ate in content silence. After a few minutes of chewing, Kuroo spoke. 

"Kenma?" 

"Yeah" 

"Can I, ask you something?" His heart pounded in his throat. He had told Kenma that this was just dinner, but in reality he wanted to propose. A small ring sat in his pocket, and it felt heavy in that moment. 

"Yeah sure." 

"I need you to look at me, please." 

Kenma met his gaze. "What" 

He pulled the ring out, holding it in his hand under the table. "Kenma, we've known each other for a long time, and I can't imagine life without you. I.. I love you so much and I was hoping..." He showed the ring to Kenma. "Would you please marry me?" 

Pure surprise spread across his boyfriend's face. ".....what?" 

"Will you marry me? Be mine forever?" 

"Umm, Kuroo? I'm confused." 

He frowned. "Confused? What are you confused about?" 

"Why you're proposing to me. Don't people usually get married when they are in love?" 

Pain shot through his heart. "I just said that I loved you." 

"Yeah but I always thought it was just... friends with benefits." 

Friends with benefits? That's what he thought they were? "Why on earth would you think that? We've been together for two years, Kenma. Doesn't that mean that we're something more?" 

Kenma shrugged. "I dunno." 

Kuroo fought back tears. "So that means you don't want to marry me...?" 

"I don't think so.. I don't exactly love you in that way.." 

He couldn't breathe. This wasn't happening. "You don't love me? But I thought-"

"You're my best friend Kuroo, so I love you as a friend." 

"That is not what I want, Kenma. I've always been in love with you and I thought you felt the same." 

"Well I don't." 

Kuroo stood, his body shaking. He set cash down on the table. "That should cover dinner. I'm going home." 

"......ok" 

"Oh and... here's the keys to car. I'll walk." He placed the keys next to the cash and quickly left the restaurant. 

He walked in the dark, tears slowly starting to fall. He stopped in his tracks, looking out over the river. He leaned against the railing of the bridge and tried to calm himself. His chest hurt, his lungs constricted. The ring was still in his pocket. He pulled it out, examining it. The simple band was small and golden. The sight of it made him weep. He tossed it into the river.


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroo POV 

The front door opened. Kuroo threw a pillow over his head. Kenma had come home, and he didn't want to talk to him. He also didn't his tear streaked, puffy eyes face to be seen. 

Tiny footsteps approached the bed. "Kuroo?" 

"What?" he growled. 

"I uh.. I'm going to go over to Shoyo's house. So I don't, bother you..." 

"Fine." 

He waited to hear the boy leave, but it was silent. Kenma spoke again. 

"Kuroo?" 

".....what?" 

"Are we um... breaking up, I guess?" 

Kuroo sat up and glared at the blonde. "You think? You broke my heart, why would I want to be with you?" 

"....Right... I'll come back tomorrow and grab my things. Bye." Kenma left, taking Kuroo's heart with him. As much as he hated to admit it, he still loved that boy. He felt like he always would. But he wouldn't allow himself to be part of a one sided relationship. If Kenma didn't love him, then he would leave. Even if it tore him apart. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One week turned into two, and before he knew it, a month had passed since Kuroo had stopped things with Kenma. To say he was depressed would be an understatement. He felt empty, void of all emotions. His friends tried to get him to hangout, to come out of his house but he couldn't. He didn't want to see them. He just wanted to hide away, disappear. He often thought about what would happen if he left forever. Would anyone miss him? Kenma certainly wouldn't. Bokuto might, but he had Akaashi. He didn't need Kuroo. No one did. 

No! He had to stop these thoughts. He had to pick himself up. He needed a distraction, that's what he needed. He should play volleyball. But.. He needed someone to play with. Calling anyone from Nekoma would only remind him of Kenma. Bokuto was on vacation. Who could he ask? Four eyes. He picked up his phone and dialed Tsukishima's number. 

"What do you want, rooster head." 

"Hey uhm.. I was wondering if you were free and wanted to maybe do something? Practice some volleyball or watch a movie or..." 

"Why the fuck are you calling me to do that. Ask Bokuto for God's sake." 

"He's on vacation. Please man, I'm really.. depressed and I need a distraction." 

".....why are you depressed" 

"Kenma and I had a.. breakup, so to speak." 

"Oh, that's unfortunate.... fine I'm coming over." 

Kuroo thanked him and hung up. He really hoped this distraction helped. He needed to get better.


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroo POV 

"What.. what are you doing?" 

Kuroo had his arms around Tsukishima's waist, his pulse quickening. They had been tossing a volleyball and simply messing around, but it hadn't been enough for Kuroo. He needed something more distracting. On sheer desperation, he had pulled the tall blonde close to him, kissing him. 

"I'm.. not sure... but I liked it" He slid a hand down to Tsukishima's ass, his hormones rising and taking over. 

"Kuroo- ah!" 

He had begun to grind against his friend, needing friction. He pushed Tsukishima against the wall, their lips coming together. In this moment all thoughts of Kenma left his mind. All he could think of was the boy in his arms. Maybe this was good. Maybe he could date him instead. 

"Kuroo I-" Tsukishima was out of breath, his face flushed. It only turned Kuroo on even more. 

"Let me fuck you, Tsukishima." 

"what?" 

"I need to fuck you." He grabbed the blonde's hand and it placed it on the bulge in his pants. "Please" 

".......fine" 

Kuroo had only had sex once before with Kenma, and it hadn't exactly been the best experience. Kenma hadn't liked it, and told Kuroo to never do it again. Sex with Tsukishima was much different. It was thrilling, and he didn't want to ever stop. 

"Ah~ Kuroo I-" 

"Hold it in, I'm not done" he kept thrusting, his body sweating. 

"I don't think I can-" the boy reached his climax right as Kuroo did, and they both collapsed. 

"That was wonderful, thank you." 

"yeah.." 

They lay there in silence. Kuroo grabbed Tsukishima's phone and took a selfie, setting it as his contact photo. He glanced at the boy, only to find him asleep. He smiled for the first time in a month. Maybe now he could finally move on.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuroo found himself calling Tsukishima again. It had been two weeks since their last get together, and he wanted to do it again. 

"You want me to come over? Felling depressed again?" 

"Yes. Let's watch something." 

"....and that's all? just watch something?" the blonde sounded skeptical. 

"Yeah..." 

"Fine." 

Kuroo hung up and quickly got ready. He set up futons in front of the tv, making a cindy makeshift bed. He fixed his hair, put on some cologne, and undid the top button of his shirt. The doorbell rang and he ran to answer it, a smile on his face. 

"Hey Tsuki" 

Tsukishima winced. "Don't call me that." 

"Ok.. what nickname can I call you then?" 

"How bout none" 

"Alright. C'mon in, I've got the movie all ready." 

They walked to the living room and sat on the futons. Kuroo turned the tv on, the movie starting. He scooted closer to his guest, sliding an arm around him. 

"Kuroo..." 

"Yes~?" 

"What are you doing" 

He leaned over Tsukishima, pressing a hand to his chest. "Seducing you" 

"Why" 

"Isn't it obvious?" 

"Can't we just, watch the movie?" the blonde looked, uncomfortable. Something inside of Kuroo told him to stop, but he couldn't help himself. He slid his hands into Tsukishima's pants, taking a hold of his cock. 

"Oh god, not this again..." despite his complaining, he turned a deep a shade of red, causing Kuroo to smirk. 

"Can't resist me, can you?" he slid the boy's pants and underwear down. He kissed him as he pulled his own dick out, slowly sliding into him. The thrill made him feel alive, and he fed off the adrenaline. Tsukishima groaned and tried to push away. Kuroo thrusted harder, grabbing the blonde's hips and pulling him onto him. They ignored the movie playing, rolling around on the futons instead. His moans sounded through the air, and he couldn't get enough. 

Tsukishima kicked him after about ten minutes. He stopped kissing the boy, and winced. "Why did you kick me?" 

"I want you to stop." 

"Why?" 

"Because it hurts and I don't want to do this." 

His heart sank. He was the only one enjoying this. Here he was, stuck in a one sided relationship again. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I'll stop. I uh.. I'll call you again, and maybe we'll try again another day?" 

Tsukishima got up, pulling his pants back up. "Yeah...whatever.... sure.." and with that he left, leaving Kuroo alone. Again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains a suicide attempt.

Kuroo POV 

Kuroo was calling Tsukishima. Again. He knew it wasn't healthy to rely so much on someone who obviously didn't want him, but here he was. It was his clutch, the only thing keeping him going. Except no one was answering. He called again. And then again. He'd gone three weeks without calling the blonde and he hoped that now it would be better. Why wasn't he answering?

"Hello? Why are you calling Tsukishima?"

That wasn't him. Who had answered the phone? "Uhh who is this?" 

"This is Yamaguchi, his boyfriend." 

Boyfriend? Oh no. Tsukishima had a boyfriend. And Kuroo had caused him to cheat. Oh he felt terrible. "I was not aware that Tsukishima had a boyfriend."

"you didn't know he had a boyfriend?"

"I did not, sorry." 

"Have you been, seeing him?"

How did he answer that without getting Tsukishima in trouble? "Yeah we've been.... hanging out." 

"Oh I see, have you been uhh sle-sleeping with him?"

Shit. Kuroo was a horrible person. He had done things to someone who was taken. No wonder Tsukishima had been so uncomfortable. God, what had he done? ".....yes." 

The call ended. He knew that this Yamaguchi person was angry. He only hoped that he hadn't ruined his friendship with Tsukishima. He was good at that, ruining friendships. He threw his phone down. He was a mess. A worthless mess. Kenma had never loved him, and Tsukishima had pitied him to the point of cheating. It was all his fault. He couldn't take it anymore. It was obvious that him being here was only a problem for everyone around him. 

He ran to the bridge near his house. He looked into the water below. He hoped it swallowed him, taking him straight to hell. That's where he belonged. Before he fully understood what he was doing, he jumped off the rails. He screamed as he fell for what seemed like forever. The cold water finally rushed around him, filling his ears and nose and throat. He coughed and scrambled, trying to find the surface. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't see, and he was sinking further into the depths. He closed his eyes and accepted his fate.


	6. Chapter 6

Kenma POV 

Kenma sat in the kitchen of his parent's house. He was on the phone with Hinata. "Do you want to play Minecraft?" 

"Oh sorry Kenma, but I'm at Kageyama's right now." 

He sighed. "Ok, maybe tomorrow." 

"Yeah for sure!" 

"Ok.. bye..." He hung up and pulled out his Nintendo switch. Hinata and video games were the only things that he enjoyed anymore. But Hinata was spending less and less time with him, he and Kageyama had started seriously dating. He tried to convince himself that he wasn't jealous, that he didn't care. But it wasn't true. He was lonely. All his friends from Nekoma were busy. And Kuroo refused to talk to him. The doorbell rang, and his mom went to answer it. He turned all his attention to his game, and blocked out all background noise. 

"Kenma. Kenma! Oi!" it took him a minute to realise that his mom was calling him. 

"What?" 

"Kuroo's mom is at the door, she needs to talk to you." 

Kuroo's mom? What did she want? After over three months? He slowly walked to the front door. The woman was crying, mascara streaking down her cheeks. 

"What is it?" 

"Tetsurou he.. he jumped off the bridge... he's in a coma..." 

Kenma dropped his switch. His heart thudded. "Is he... gonna die?" 

"I hope not, the doctors say that he's stable but he hasn't woken up." she let out a sob. "My son.." Kenma's mom gave the woman a hug. 

"Can I see him?" 

"Yes, Bokuto is there right now." 

"I'd like to see him please." 

He was silent the whole drive to the hospital. Kuroo had.. tried to commit suicide? Why? And why did it bother him so much? Because they were best friends, that's why... right? He peeked into the hospital room. Bokuto sat in a chair by the bed, telling some sort of ridiculous story. 

"And then Akaashi screamed like a girl! And I, being the gentleman that I am, swooped him into my arms! I saved him from the zombies!" 

"What are you talking about?" Kenma sat down in the chair across from Bokuto, in the other side of Kuroo's bed. 

"Hey hey hey Kenma! didn't see you there. I was telling him about this dream I had. It was the zombie apocalypse and I was everyone's hero!" 

"That's... cool..." He turned his attention to the bed in between them. Kuroo lay there, IV in his arm, his eyes closed and his skin pale. "What happened, do you know?" 

The usually cheerful boy frowned. "I was going for a walk by the river with Akaashi. We heard a scream and went running to see what happened. I saw a person struggling in the water but I couldn't tell who it was. Akaashi called an ambulance and we waited. EMTs came and pulled Kuroo out of the river. When I saw who it was, I.. i couldn't believe it. He's alive, but in a coma. The doctors are doing everything they can. I just want him to wake up." 

"That's... awful. Do you know why he jumped?" 

"Do we ever really know why someone commits suicide?" Bokuto shrugged. "He's been really depressed lately because of your breakup, but I thought he was getting better. I had no idea he was this bad." 

"He was that heartbroken?" Kenma had noticed Kuroo had been sad, but had he really be that depressed about it? 

"Yeah, Kenma. He was so in love with you. Being rejected by you like that tore him up." 

"I had no idea. I'm... I'm not very good with emotions, I never realised how he felt about me I guess..." He felt a lump in his throat. "Or how I felt about him..." 

Bokuto tilted his head. "How you felt?" 

He nodded. "The last two years or so, I was under the impression that Kuroo and I were friends with benefits. We've always been best friends and we he started asking me on dates I just thought it was for fun. And then he randomly proposed to me. And that's when we broke up, because I told him I didn't love him romantically........." He suddenly found it hard to breathe. "But after he left I realized just how much I enjoyed being with him. I guess I misjudged my feelings... I think I do love him.... but now I can't tell him that." 

"You can when he wakes up!" A smile returned to Bokuto's face. "He'll wake up and you'll come visit him and tell him how you feel!" 

"You think he would want to see me?" 

"Of course! Being without you messed him up bad, being with you again would certainly help him I think." 

Kenma slouched in his chair, thinking. He desperately missed Kuroo. Seeing him like this, in the hospital, only reminded him just how much he had missed him. His life had been empty without him. All he had to do now was wait for Kuroo to wake up. Then he would make things right.


	7. Chapter 7

Kenma POV 

A week. Kuroo had been in a coma for a week. Kenma visited him many times, hoping that those dark eyes would open and look at him again. But each time he went, Kuroo looked just the same. Asleep, motionless. It hurt to see him like that. He listened to music as he walked that morning to the hospital. He listened to lyrics and felt the words pierce his soul. 

"There goes my heart beating  
'Cause you are the reason  
I'm losing my sleep  
Please come back now"

He sniffled, his emotions starting to surface. 

"And there goes my mind racing  
And you are the reason  
That I'm still breathing  
I'm hopeless now"

It was like the song was describing exactly how he felt. He had been lost without Kuroo, and now that he was in a coma, Kenma was breaking apart. 

"I'd climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken  
Oh, 'cause I need you to see  
That you are the reason" 

He walked into the hospital, shaking, heading towards Kuroo's room. 

"There goes my hand shaking  
And you are the reason  
My heart keeps bleeding  
I need you now  
If I could turn back the clock  
I'd make sure the light defeated the dark  
I'd spend every hour of every day  
Keeping you safe" 

He was crying now, something he rarely did. He wanted to talk to his friend so badly, he wanted him to understand just how much he missed him. Just how much he needed him back in his life. 

"And I'd climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken  
Oh, 'cause I need you to see  
That you are the reason, oh"

The song ended right as Kenma reached the door. He stepped inside, heading towards his regular spot. The room was empty. He was the only one here today? He sat down and reached out, placing his hand on Kuroo's. He softly muttered the words stuck in his mind. 

"And I'd climb every mountain... And swim every ocean... just to be with you... And fix" he stifled a sob. "fix what I've broken... cause I need you to see... that you are the reason..." 

A stir. He wiped his eyes and glanced at Kuroo's face. His eyelids fluttered slightly. "Kuroo?" 

"mnn.." the black haired male's head shifted. His eyes opened slowly. "Kenma?"


	8. Chapter 8

Kuroo POV 

Kuroo's head hurt. Was he alive? Was he dead? He couldn't tell. He tried to open his eyes but they were so heavy. A soft voice reached his ears. He couldn't quite make out the words, but it sounded like a song. A angel perhaps? No, he was certain that he was destined for hell. No angels there. He tried to open his eyes again. A sliver of light. He was making progress at least. The voice said something again. It sounded like his name. He tried to call out, but found it difficult to speak. He slowly turned his head towards the voice. He tried once more to open his eyes. It was bright, and it overwhelmed him. But he had to know where he was, and who was speaking to him. He willed his eyes to keep open. Everything slowly came into focus. A.. hospital? So he was alive after all. And a small person next to him. But who? 

"Kenma?" 

It looked just like his old friend. But that couldn't be true. They weren't talking to each other. Maybe he was really dead, and this was just a form of torture in hell. 

"Hi Kuroo. I'm so glad you're awake. I'll get the nurse." the boy's voice was hoarse and his face was puffy. Yeah that couldn't be Kenma. Kenma never got emotional. This was obviously some kind of hallucination. 

A nurse came in and examined Kuroo. "All your vitals are normal, you seem to be fine. Does anything hurt? Can you see good? Hear good?" 

He nodded. "I feel fine. I'm... tired. And hungry." 

She smiled. "I'll go get you'd something to eat, and call your mom, ok?" 

"Thanks." He turned his attention back to Kenma. "Is this a dream?" 

The blonde shook his head. "You've been in a coma for a week. You've just barely woke up." 

"So I'm not dead." 

"No, thankfully." 

Thankfully? He was so sure that Kenma wouldn't care. "Why are you here?" 

"....I've been visiting you almost every day while you were asleep." 

"Ok, but why." 

"Because I... I missed you terribly. And being near you again, even though you were unconscious, made me feel better." 

Kuroo swallowed. "You missed me?" 

"Yeah-" 

"KUROO!!!!!!!!!!!" Bokuto barged into the room, the biggest smile on his face. "YOU'RE ALIVE!!" 

"Hey Kuroo, glad you're awake." Akaashi walked in behind Bokuto. "We were worried about you." 

"Tetsurou!!" His mother walked right up to him, giving him a gentle hug and kiss. 

He was overwhelmed. "Hey guys.. hi mom...I uh..." 

"We were so worried about you! Are you feeling ok?" 

"Yeah I'm fine mom... I'm fine." 

She beamed. "I love you, son." 

"I love you too mom." 

"Excuse me, I uh... i was talking to Kuroo." Kenma's voice was barely louder than a whisper, but it silenced everyone. 

"Oh, don't let us stop you." His mom said with a smile. 

"Uhh it's kinda.. personal..." His small friend blushed. 

Bokuto grabbed Akaashi and headed out. "C'mon, Mrs. Kuroo, let them have a moment." 

"Alright, but make it quick. I wanna be with my son." she kissed Kuroo's forehead before walking out. He let out a sigh. 

"That was a lot all at once." 

Kenma nodded. "You seemed overwhelmed." 

Now how did he know exactly he felt? "Yeah I was..." 

"I er... to answer your question, I did miss you. A lot." 

Oh right. That's what they were talking about. He turned his head to look at Kenma fully. "You did? Is there... more?" 

The boy nodded again. "Being without you was hard. My life kinda... lost it's meaning. While we were apart it made me realize just how much I enjoyed being with you. And then the coma happened. And.... And i was afraid that you wouldn't ever wake up." Kenma started to cry, a quiet kind of sobbing. "I didn't want that to happen, I wanted to see you again! I wanted to hear your voice and hold your hand.... And kiss you." He turned his eyes to Kuroo. "I've realized that you are the reason for everything in my life. You make me happy, you make me feel alive. You're the reason I got up every morning." 

Kuroo blinked, shocked. "What are you saying?" he needed to hear those words. He silently pleaded with Kenma to say them. 

"I'm saying that I was wrong. Yes, we were best friends, but we were... more than that..... Kuroo I'm trying to say that I think I love you." 

He choked. "You love me?" 

Kenma gave him a small smile. "Yes. I love you Kuroo Tetsurou."


	9. Chapter 9

Kenma POV 

1 year later 

Kenma stepped out of his house, and joined the crowd in the backyard. All of Nekoma was there. Bokuto and Akaashi too. Some of Karasuno had come as well. His eyes scanned the crowd. Hinata ran up to him. 

"Kenma!!! Congrats!!! I'm so happy for you!!" his friend jumped high into the air. A grumpy boy grabbed Hinata. 

"Oi, what are you doing?" Kageyama frowned. 

"I'm just so excited for Kenma!" 

"Thanks Shoyo, I really appreciate it." Kenma gave him a smile and kept walking, his eyes searching for someone. Lev stopped him, a smirk on his face. 

"Hey Kozume.. or should I say Kuroo?" Lev wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Yeah yeah, have you seen him?" 

"Who? Your husband?" The tall half Russian was having too much fun teasing him. 

"Yes my husband. Where's Tetsurou?" he was getting impatient. It was his wedding night and he was separated from Kuroo for too long. 

"He's over there with Bokuto." one of the boys from Karasuno said, pointing.

"Thanks.... Suga, right?" 

"Yep! And congrats by the way." 

"Thanks" he weaved through the crowd heading straight for Kuroo. His husband stood with Bokuto and Akaashi. He waved his arms about, telling a story. 

"....it was scary!" 

Bokuto's eyes went wide. "That's quite the dream. Coma dreams are weird... maybe it wasn't a dream! maybe while you were in your coma, you went into a different dimension!" 

Akaashi slugged his boyfriend on the shoulder. "You're an idiot, Bokuto." 

"AKAASHI" 

Kuroo laughed loud and hard. It brought a smile to Kenma's face. It did his heart good to see his husband happy like this. Yes it had been year since the coma, but Kuroo still had his depressive days. The doctor had diagnosed him with PTSD, and Kuroo often had nightmares about drowning. Panic attacks happened too. Kenma didn't mind, he loved Kuroo all the same. And they had finally gotten married. 

"Excuse me, but could I borrow my husband from you?" 

"Kenma! There you are~" Kuroo immediately pulled him into his arms. "I've been looking for you." 

Bokuto and Akaashi grinned as they walked away. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the reception party. But Kenma didn't care. All that mattered to him right now was Tetsurou. He got on his tip toes and kissed the love of his life. "I love you Tetsurou." 

Kuroo's eyes gleamed with tears. "I love you more, Kenma." 

"Not possible." 

"Oh you bet it is." 

"Nope" 

"Kuroo Kenma, I'm telling you that I love you more." 

"And I'm telling you that you don't." He gave his husband another kiss. 

They shared kiss after kiss. The party went on, and at the end of the night, they lay in bed looking at each other. This was the happy ending they deserved. They had each other for now and always. Kenma knew that they'd have hard times in the future, but he knew in his heart that Kuroo would always be there for him. And he would always be there for Kuroo. Because Kuroo was the reason he lived. And he never wanted to be without him again. 

The end.


End file.
